Mountain Glenn
:For the episode of the same name, see Mountain Glenn (episode). Mountain Glenn was an expansion of Vale to the southeast that was overrun and destroyed by the creatures of Grimm. It is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening as the background behind Team SSSN. Appearance Mountain Glenn is a defunct city dwelling comprised of destroyed and dilapidated buildings. Sand and Grimm have begun to retake the landscape. The area also boasted an extensive subway system, taking advantage of the preexisting underground caverns; these caverns also contain a makeshift village as derelict as the city above it. History Mountain Glenn was the kingdom of Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. The kingdom developed an elaborate underground metro system that allowed the settlers to commute to and from the main kingdom and the new territory, thus bypassing the danger of the Grimm, while also setting up an aggressive perimeter defense that worked for a short period of time, keeping the thousands of the city's residents safe in their new home. However, Mountain Glenn did not boast the type of natural barriers Vale did, and as such Grimm attacks began to increase daily until inevitably they overwhelmed the city. In a last-ditch effort to stave off destruction, the citizens of Mountain Glenn took refuge in the tunnels they had initially cleared for their subways, converting them into an underground settlement and cutting themselves off from the surface entirely. Unfortunately, this supposed safe haven was eventually compromised when an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern filled with subterranean Grimm. This left the town completely exposed and the remaining citizens beyond saving. With no other recourse, Vale sealed off the tunnels permanently, creating the world's largest tomb. The ruins of Mountain Glenn now stand as a dark reminder for history to reflect upon. ''RWBY'' Search and Destroy Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck travel to Mountain Glenn via Bullhead, crossing over the city wall to reach it in order to investigate it as a potential hideout for criminal activity. Upon landing, they are greeted by a pack of Beowolves, which the team dispatches with ease as Oobleck merely studies their surroundings, searching for irregularities that might lead them to their quarry. Later in their exploration, Blake takes out a flock of small Nevermores. Oobleck, alongside Ruby Rose, later encounter and identify a new Grimm species, simply known as Goliaths, wandering outside the fallen city. Ruby suggests taking them out, but Oobleck explains to her that such Grimm are so powerful and wise due to their advanced years that they likely wouldn't be affected at all by Crescent Rose. He goes on to state that such Grimm no longer attempt to attack Human borders as the results are always the same; death for the Goliaths while the humans still manage to fend them off. Mountain Glenn After a discussion between Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, Ruby wakes in the night (having been relieved from watch by her sister) and wanders out after Zwei. Stumbling upon a pair of White Fang mooks, she hazards on a sinkhole which collapses beneath her. The team and Oobleck awaken to find Ruby missing; fortunately, Zwei leads them to the sinkhole, where Oobleck concludes that the White Fang must be operating below the city. Meanwhile, from what Ruby can see, it appears that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are planning to bomb something fairly large. No Brakes In "No Brakes", the extensive subway tunnels of Mountain Glenn are seen as Team RWBY attempts to stop a cargo train from travelling forward. It's shown that the tunnels lead directly into cities, such as Vale, but have been quarantined off with giant bulkhead doors, due to the Grimm being able to use them to travel to the cities. Trivia *"Mountain Glenn" marks the first occasion the story has been taken outside the city of Vale. Category:Vale Category:Geographic Locations